


ambrosia

by leop1ka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Background Relationships, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Character, Trans Kurapika, author has never drank alcohol or been to a gay bar, background killuagon !!, bartender! kurapika, bisexual leorio, friendly bullying between friends because who doesn't love that, gay shit basically, gon !! that is all, i wrote the word blush 902235002 times and i am not ashamed in the slightest, kinda university au but not really, leopika brainrot, leopika but make it bartender au, leorio calling pika sunshine that is it, leorio has absolutely no idea how to flirt and i love him for that, med student! leorio, mention of illumi, mention of melody, no i did not proof read this fuck you, no pain just fluffy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka
Summary: Leorio just wanted a fun night out with his friends - who could have thought that a certain blond bartender would catch his eye?
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean writing leopika fanfiction isn't therapy?

Leorio Paladiknight had never liked parties.

The idea of satisfying his sexual desires by a quickie in smelly bathrooms and indulging himself in alcohol seemed nice enough - but when you add a crowd of sweaty people dancing to such loud songs that it made Leorio's ears hurt and flashing colorful lights that practically blinded him, he was quick to back off - burying his head in medical textbooks as big as his head and gulping down a worrying amount of coffee in under an hour, as boring as it was, was definitely his preferred choice of spending his weekends. 

Having that in mind though, he was very scared to say no to the post-note on one of his textbooks, on which had been sloppily written " _Tonight, 10 PM, the gay bar with me and Gon - K._ " Leorio didn't even want to consider what would happen if he didn't show up. He sighed, shaking his head, tea shade sunglasses drooping down the slope of his nose, as he bit his lip, brown eyes thoughtfully switching back and forth between the huge pile of textbooks, notebooks, and papers on the wooden library table and the yellow post-note. For a man who believed in living life to the fullest, he sure was having a hard time figuring out what to do. 

On one hand, it had been so long since he hung out with Killua and Gon - it wouldn't hurt to spend more time with them. He missed Killua's snarky remarks and Gon's neverending optimism, God bless that kid. He'd also get the chance to finally relax and drink his stress away - his dream of becoming a successful doctor was getting harder and harder to achieve as of late. Leorio was still determined, but he would be lying if he said that the dark bags beneath his eyes and obvious grogginess weren't a direct consequence of his obsessive studying. Maybe one night out would do some good. If he was exceptionally lucky, maybe tonight would be the end of continuously using his left hand to pleasure himself and he'd get himself a hook-up. 

On the other hand, when he recalled the last time he went out with Gon and Killua at a place like that, they had left him on his own and he had gotten so drunk, that he couldn't attend any of his lectures for the next three days after that. Leorio would rather continue living off of coffee and adderall than repeat that horrible sequence of events once again. Besides, there was an important exam right around the corner - why the hell would he go to a bar and party around instead of studying? 

Leorio groaned inwardly, re-reading the note Killua had left. It seemed that the white-haired prick had given no room for objection (like he always did), which made the med student's choice even harder. His eyes fell on an opened textbook, the pages full of detailed explanations on the human anatomy. Leorio had read those pages so many times that he was sure he'd memorized the entire thing by now, if not the whole book. He was more than well prepared for the exam - one night out with friends couldn't hurt, right? 

_Fuck it_ , he thought as he closed the textbook, _I deserve this_.

Who knew a simple post-note could make him agree to this? Damn Killua and his dumb ways of making him go along with whatever he wanted. 

**\---**

A couple of hours later, Leorio pulled up to the infamous gay bar called " _Scarlet Eyes_ ", car shining under the bright lights of the street lamps. He ran a hand through his black hair and carefully rolled up the sleeves of his white button-up shirt before stepping out, his frame so tall that he caught the eye of every person in front of the club - including a smiling Gon and a less enthusiastic-looking, but still pleased Killua next to him, holding his hand. Leorio smiled back at Gon and waved at him, the expensive watch (which had been given to him as a birthday present from his ma) on his right wrist glittering. 

"Killua! Gon!" Leorio called, grinning like an idiot, which earned him some strange stares but he chose to ignore them, focusing on his friends in front of him. 

"Hey, Leorio! Long time no see!" Gon responded, smile so wide he resembled a playful schoolboy instead of a college student, but Gon hadn't grown much over the years anyways, physically and as a person. One would think he'd lose his cheerful attitude as he grew up, but Gon's joyful aura had not changed one bit, the boy a complete copy of his childhood self, now just a couple of years older and more experienced. His fashion style had not suffered any drastic changes as well, if the green shorts and T-shirt he was currently wearing didn't make it obvious enough. 

As the med student neared, Killua finally spoke, throwing an arm over Gon's shoulders and giving Leorio a teasing smile, his black turtleneck and jeans accentuating his pale face, which unlike Gon, had grown to fit a mature (Leorio was hesitant to call him that, God knows the boy's pranks were anything _but_ mature) adult. 

"I knew you'd show up, old man." He said victoriously, like Leorio showing up or not was a matter of great importance. The man in question just rolled his eyes, scoffing, as the trio started walking towards the entrance.

"Fuck off, you brat. I'm just here for the alcohol." Leorio admitted, which was the truth, but not the entirety of it. 

"Oh? So you aren't here to enjoy your friends' wonderful company? What are you, an alcoholic? Elderly people should be careful with their liquor, old man." Killua stuck his tongue out at Leorio, as the taller man dramatically gasped while Gon curiously looked back and forth, awkwardly sandwiched between them. 

"I'm 25, that's not old! Watch your mouth, brat!" Leorio passionately defended himself, sticking his hands out in the air like that would make his point more valid. 

Killua rolled his eyes as a response, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"At least you aren't wearing those stupid sunglasses, they make you look 40." 

Leorio's mouth opened and Gon shook his head in disagreement.

"I think they make him look cool!" He said, totally oblivious at the way Killua and Leorio were glaring daggers at one another over his shoulders.

"Thank you, Gon! Killua doesn't deserve you." Leorio shot a grateful smile towards the shorter boy as Killua's face got as red as a tomato, ego hurt by the comment. 

"Say that shit again, I fucking dare you!" Killua responded, pointing an accusatory finger at Leorio, eyebrows furrowed in anger. 

As they stepped into the bar, Leorio's response died on his tongue, his eyes taking in the setting - it definitely didn't look like what he expected. Instead of the crowd of dancing people with drinks in hand, surrounded by colorful, blinding lights, he was instead welcomed with a quiet and peaceful atmosphere, people talking amongst themselves, and the buzzing of a sports event on TV somewhere nearby. The hanging lightbulbs and wooden floor made the soft red walls stand out, and the gentle clinking of glasses coming from the bar echoed throughout it. The coldness of the night that had bitten his skin just moments before was now replaced with a comfortable warmness settling over his shoulders and the student couldn't help but sigh in sheer satisfaction. 

Needless to say, this made Leorio's night ten times better, as the realization that he most probably won't return home with a painful headache and wake up with an even worse hangover, all thanks to a busy club, won't happen. A small smile formed at the corners of his mouth, as he turned to his friends once again, skin-deep irritation completely forgotten. 

"And here I thought you guys would take me to those goddamn clubs." He spoke and Gon giggled, shaking his head, waving at some of the guys who greeted him and Killua with kind smiles upon their arrival. Leorio's shoulders sagged - he really should go out more. 

"We know you don't like them, so we decided this place would be a better option. It's so nice! Did you know Killua's brother worked here?" Gon answered as he led Leorio, with Killua tagging along behind them, to the bar so cheerfully that one might think he's not old enough to be in a bar like this. 

Leorio raised an eyebrow, looking at Killua over his broad shoulder with a curious glint in his eyes. Killua just scoffed, crossing his hands over his chest, like the thought of said brother annoyed him endlessly.

"Illumi. Still have no idea why he worked here, but I'm just glad he quit for whatever reason after our first visit." The white-haired boy explained, and Leorio laughed - a loud and genuine sound - wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Illumi?! Slap my ass and call me Steve, now that's news!" He cackled and Gon apologetically mouthed " _sorry_ " to any person in his sight, rubbing the back of his neck as he awkwardly chuckled. 

"Stop laughing like that, old man, everyone's staring at us! Did that gross campus coffee make you go insane or something?!" Killua hissed, throwing his laughing friend a deadly stare, which seemed to do the job, because Leorio put a hand over his mouth, loud laughter clumsily, but still efficiently, muffled. 

When they reached the polished bar, Gon spoke again, his voice full of excitement.

"Hey, Kurapika!" 

Leorio whipped his head around and almost stopped dead in his tracks - the man behind the bar, _Kurapika_ , looked as beautiful as an angel, his fluffy, shoulder-length golden hair and round silver eyes accentuating his pale face, which held no flaws in Leorio's eyes, his small nose and pink lips making his heart flutter against his chest. His hands, which were bony and delicate, were cleaning a tall glass but stopped mid-track as he caught sight of the trio, a small, polite smile forming on his lips, bright red earring dangling from his left ear. 

_Oh god, even his smile is cute,_ Leorio thought as a certain redness started to creep up his neck, throat suddenly dry. Had it been that long since he had a proper relationship with somebody that all it took for him to blush like a flustered teenager was one attractive stranger? 

"Yo." Was all Killua said, nodding at the bartender and hopping on one of the bar stools. Gon followed, sitting next to his boyfriend and immediately grabbing his hand, cheekily grinning at Killua's red cheeks. 

Leorio could barely register the fact that he was still standing, his eyes intently focused on the angelic bartender and the way his black trousers hugged his hips deliciously, the boring black tie and white shirt combo somehow looking amazing on him. Who the hell was this guy and how could Leorio have him in his bed by the end of the night? 

"Good evening gentlemen. What would you like?" The bartender spoke, setting the glass down and good _God_ , even his voice was perfect. Leorio's legs felt shaky, but his mind was so preoccupied with the blond that he didn't think to sit down, it was only when Killua wrapped his hand around his wrist and roughly pulled him down to sit on one of the barstools did he realize what had happened. Leorio couldn't be bothered to return Killua's knowing stare, brown eyes staring at Kurapika with such intensity that it gave off the idea that he would die if he didn't look at him. In a way, Leorio thought he actually would.

Gon, who had no idea about Leorio's state, smiled at Kurapika, legs swinging from side to side.

"The usual for me, please!" He said, and the bartender nodded, proceeding to look at Killua expectantly.

"A coke." He replied and Kurapika once again nodded, almost like he was expecting him to say that, and turned his stare towards Leorio, their eyes meeting.

Leorio suddenly swallowed as he saw Kurapika's eyes go up and down his form, a tingle of self-consciousness going down his spine, but he stayed his ground, holding the bartender's stare and trying his best not to anxiously fidget - fake it till you make it, as his father used to say. As Kurapika's eyes finally met his again, mouth slightly open and the kind professionalism in his eyes replaced with something much different, which Leorio couldn't quite name, the blond spoke again.

"And you?" His voice laced with an unknown feeling and Leorio silently cursed himself for not being able to read him properly - he was able to do it with everybody, what the hell was so different about him? 

Leorio felt the hair on his toned arms stand up, the once homely air now thick with (homoerotic) sexual tension so powerful that it even made the innocent Gon look at Killua inquisitively. The student leaned in just slightly, making sure to flex his biceps in the progress - working out was a pain in the ass, but if it meant that it'd make him look good in front of blond bartenders, then he'd do it three times a day if he had to. It seemed to work, since he heard Kurapika take a sharp breath. 

"Uh, a martini, please." He said after realizing he had left the blond a bit too long without an answer, telling him the first drink that came to mind, despite the fact that he'd never been a huge fan of martinis to begin with. 

Kurapika nodded, eyes unabashedly looking at Leorio's arms, which made a small smirk appear on the taller man's chapped lips. 

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Kurapika spoke, but it felt like he was speaking to Leorio rather than all three of them, throwing Leorio one last glance before turning to leave.

Killua was by his side the minute the bartender left to prepare the drinks, Gon listening in.

"Oh my fucking God. You gotta be kidding me, don't tell me you're going to fuck the bartender." He exclaimed and got a strict " _Killua!_ " thrown at him by Gon, as Leorio shyly looked downwards at his friend's choice of words. 

Spending the night with the bartender _did_ sound particularly appealing, but Leorio would much rather get to know the guy first.

"Uh, well, I - That's...I-I mean, he's very attractive, so..." Leorio stuttered, purposefully not making eye contact with Killua and playing with his watch. Killua, in return, snorted, shaking his head.

"You're hopeless, old man." He said and Leorio rolled his eyes.

"I think Kurapika likes you back, Leorio! I haven't ever seen him look at people that way." Gon butted in, a smile on his face, talking about the topic like it was an innocent crush instead of intense sexual tension. Nevertheless, Leorio appreciated his friend's words.

"Yeah, he's usually super formal and polite and shit, but I almost thought he'd jump your bones right then and there." Killua nodded and Leorio's face flushed, burying his face in his hands.

_Maybe going out wasn't such a bad idea, after all._

"Do you guys know what he likes?" Leorio asked, finally pulling his head back after a few moments of silence, looking at his friends with a desperate glimmer in his brown eyes.

"6'4 skinny med students with cringy glasses." Killua immediately answered, a Cheshire cat smile on his lips, mischief swimming in his blue eyes. Leorio opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a thoughtful Gon, who was rubbing his thumb under his chin like this truly was something that deserved much thought.

"He once mentioned he had a cat, so he's probably a cat person. I think he likes red as well, since he's always wearing that earring. Um...He's a really private person, I think that's all I know about him." He spoke slowly, looking at his boyfriend for more information that he couldn't catch. 

"He's super reserved, probably has trauma. English isn't his native language, judging by the slight accent he has and the formal words he uses. He once mentioned a girl called Melody, I think they're close friends. That's it." Killua said, putting his hands on the bar, eyes focused and Leorio blinked, eyebrows raising. Despite knowing Killua for years now, he's always surprised at his ability to overanalyze things to death. In this case though, he was actually grateful for it.

"Oh. Damn." Leorio spoke, taken aback. "Thanks, you guys." 

Gon beamed at him and Killua just shrugged.

"You're welcome, Leorio! We're your friends, after all, and friends help each other!" Gon enthusiastically said, eyes shining in the dim lights. Leorio's heart warmed at the sight - seeing somebody so cheerful and open was a rare sight nowadays. 

Leorio opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Kurapika came back with their drinks, and it took every ounce of self-control Leorio had not to blatantly stare at his ass.

"Here you go." Kurapika smiled, almost unnoticeably, at Gon as he pushed the glass of orange juice towards him, which Gon immediately started gulping down the moment it had been set down on the wooden bar.

After that, Kurapika placed Killua's coke in front of him, the two men giving each other nods of acknowledgment instead of exchanging words. Leorio's hands were locked on the bartender's long, delicate fingers and he tried, he really did, to shake himself out of the dirty fantasies his mind was thinking of. He failed miserably. 

When it was finally his turn again, Leorio's heartbeat quickened as he made eye contact with the blond, who placed the martini in front of him. 

"And a martini for you." Kurapika breathed out, eyes still passionately locked on his, and Leorio could see Killua and Gon getting up out of the corner of his eye, Killua muttering something about "getting a room".

Leorio didn't feel the urge to get angry at him this time, though.

When they finally broke the tense eye contact, Leorio stared at his martini, but with no actual intention of drinking it, his mind buzzing with conversation starters that might get the bartender interested. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he barely registered the voice that rang through the air.

"I can hear you thinking from all the way here. For a medical student, I didn't expect you to think about starting a conversation with a bartender like me." Kurapika spoke, voice teasing, and Leorio's head whipped around to face the beautiful man, surprise written all over his sharp facial features. 

"How did you -" 

"Killua and Gon told me about you. I have to admit, they didn't mention that their friend was so..." Kurapika's eyes trailed up and down Leorio, a soft redness covering his pale cheeks. "attractive." 

Leorio's ego (which was already too big for its own good) grew at the praise, a mischievous grin appearing on his face, as he moved his drink out of the way, putting his arms on the counter. Kurapika also seemed to lean in, the lightning in the bar making his dazzling red earring stand out. 

"I tend to have that effect on people. It's a shame they haven't talked about you though, otherwise, I would have come here sooner." Leorio spoke, trying to look like he knew what he was doing, but flirting had never been his forte if he had to be completely honest. "What did they say about me? Only good things I hope." 

Kurapika looked down, quietly chuckling, bangs moving to cover his face. Leorio resisted the urge to reach a hand out and move the hair out of his face. His laughter was music to his ears - how could a human being be so utterly desirable? 

"Gon, yes. But as far as I can remember, Killua mentioned something about an ugly briefcase and even uglier sunglasses." Kurapika answered and laughed again, this time a bit louder, at the cartoonishly shocked expression the man in front of him wore. 

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Leorio muttered under his breath, rolling up his sleeves like he was ready to beat up Killua right there and then. 

"Restrain yourself, I'm really not in the mood to clean up blood." Kurapika bluntly responded, the only thing that gave away the fact that he was joking being his small smirk. "Aren't you studying to be a doctor anyway? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do not think a medical professional's job is to harm people." 

Leorio looked down at his feet, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

"You're right, but I think every doctor has the right to beat up their friend if they're badmouthing them in front of a gorgeous bartender." 

_I'm so goddamn smooth_ , Leorio smugly thought, as he watched Kurapika shyly look down and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, his face becoming as red as his earring.

"If you want to get in my pants, you don't have to flatter me unnecessarily." The blond responded, raising an eyebrow, his face still red.

"Unnecessarily? Sunshine, if there's anybody that deserves to get flattered, it's you." Leorio bit back, and he almost felt the need to splash cold water on Kurapika's face after it got impossibly red once again. 

Leorio was absolutely delighted at how well the conversation was going - who knew his lack of flirting skills would get him this far? If he was given the chance to stay there all night and make the pretty blond blush like that, he'd gladly take it.

"Sunshine?" Kurapika repeated, almost a question, staring at Leorio with wide eyes and pink dust, resembling a sunset, covering his cheeks.

Leorio's proud confidence crumbled in the span of two seconds - shit. He hadn't even realized he had called him that, it just slipped out naturally. Did his slip-up cause his progress with the bartender to lessen? 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't even realize - It's just, your hair reminds me a lot of sunshine, and I thought - oh fuck, I'm sorry." Leorio stuttered, hands going back and forth between scratching his neck and touching his watch anxiously, eyes not meeting Kurapika's silver ones.

"I don't mind, I, uh, like it a lot. It just took me off guard. Nobody has ever called me that before." Kurapika answered, giving Leorio a reassuring smile, which seemed to work as the student's rapid heartbeat slowed to a calming hum. 

"So I have your permission to call ya sunshine and not be seen as a creep?" Leorio asked and Kurapika nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

"Full permission. If you call me that though, can I call you something as well?" The bartender asked, putting his elbows on the counter and hands going to support his chin. Leorio grinned, mirroring the blond's movements.

"Whatever you'd like, sunshine. Just give me another drink first, will ya?" 

"Alright. What will it be?"

"Beer, please!"

Kurapika shook his head, smiling to himself.

"I should have known you were a beer guy." 

Leorio blinked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! You got something against beer?" He argued, but with no actual anger. Kurapika just mysteriously shook his head again, and went to prepare what he had asked for. 

Exactly when he stepped away, Leorio's phone buzzed in his back pocket. He opened it to reveal new messages from his group chat with Killua and Gon.

\---

**catboy asf** : NOT YOU CALLING HIM SUNSHINE HELPPIDOJWEIDHEOW

 **catboy asf** : you think you're sooooooooooo smooth 

**catboy asf** : this is more entertaining than when dad found milluki was a discord mod and called the people in the server kittens

**gon !!** : im

 **gon !!** : killua you haven't told me that !!

**rat with cringy glasses** : first of all

 **rat with cringy glasses:** what the fuck

 **rat with cringy glasses:** second of all

 **rat with cringy glasses:** where the HELL are you guys, i can't see you anywhere

**catboy asf** : not gonna tell you old man

 **catboy asf** : we have eyes everywhere 

**rat with cringy glasses:** oh fuck off

 **rat with cringy glasses:** at least I've dated people before

 **rat with cringy glasses:** isn't gon your first boyfriend or something

**catboy asf:** DIE

**gon !!** : its okay kiki, you're my first boyfriend too <3

\---

As footsteps neared, Leorio closed his phone, letting out a huff of laughter. A full glass of beer was placed in front of him, the sound of the glass hitting the bar echoing with a dull thud, as Leorio looked up to see that Kurapika had taken off his tie and had popped the first two buttons of his white shirt, the sleeves rolled up, a sight so effortlessly attractive it made Leorio's heart do flips in his chest. He tried to calm down his shaky hands as he grabbed the glass, nodding gratefully at the blond, making sure not to drink too much, since he _did_ have to drive home. 

"Oh, uh, you've taken off your tie." Leorio spoke after swallowing his first sip - this was some damn good beer, he had to admit. 

Kurapika looked down, and then back up at Leorio, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you mind? It was getting a bit too...restricting." The bartender responded, his smile a bit too teasing for it to be taken innocently. 

Leorio licked his lips - if it was to collect the few drops of the liquid that had spilled on his pink lips or if it was simply because of Kurapika, he did not know. Something in him guessed it was the latter. 

_Two can play that game_ , he thought. He'd rather die than let Kurapika have all of the fun - he unbuttoned the two buttons of his shirt nonchalantly as well and proceeded to stretch his arms, making sure to flex all of the muscles as the bones cracked, gaining the attention of about every single gentleman in the bar. He heard what seemed to be a snort coming from Killua in the distance. 

"Ah!" He groaned. "Sorry sunshine, had to stretch, sitting in one place for a long time does that to ya." 

Kurapika opened his mouth and closed it, a flabbergasted expression on his features, as that familiar redness crept up his neck. Leorio smiled at him, making sure to wink when his arms fell back down. 

"So, what did you wanna call me?" Leorio continued, not even bothering to hide the gleeful grin that lit up his features at the flustered Kurapika. 

"Did you actually - you're so -" The bartender shook his head and rolled his eyes, still not meeting Leorio's gaze as he busied himself by wiping the counter.

Leorio snickered, taking another sip of his beer. 

"Amazing? Spectacular? Fantastic? Marvelo-" Leorio was cut off by an annoyed Kurapika, who didn't play the part of being annoyed at all, since the affectionate smile on his lips was anything but. 

"A teasing bastard is the word I'd choose." Kurapika said, seemingly decent enough now, to make eye contact with Leorio.

" _Technically_ , those are three words, sunshine." Leorio responded, sounding like one of those teacher's pets in his classes he despised.

Kurapika sighed, exasperated. Leorio tried not to cackle. 

"I'm not going to tell you what I wanted to call you now." The bartender stated, raising an eyebrow at Leorio as if challenging him to say something. Leorio accepted the challenge without a second thought.

"Woah, woah! Don't you think you're being a bit too cruel, sunshine?" The student asked, sticking his lower lip out childishly. Kurapika chuckled and looked back at him again, a mix of lust and attraction swirling in his eyes, suddenly stopping his wiping.

"My shift ends in 10 minutes. If you come with me to my place, then maybe I will consider telling you."

Leorio blinked.

Oh. Oh, _wow_. Okay then.

Leorio's eyes widened, as he felt Kurapika's presence closer to him than ever before, breaths mingling. The blond was so close now, that Leorio could count his eyelashes, hands itching to grab his face and smash their lips together. Leorio felt the smell of lavender enveloping his senses - would Kurapika's lips taste like lavender as well? The student breathed out through his nose, as the thought of what sounds Kurapika could let out crossed his mind - would he whimper when their hips bucked against each other or perhaps whisper his name as Leorio pressed open-mouthed kisses down his neck? Whatever it was, Leorio desperately wanted to find out - the mere thought of kissing the blond made his pants tighten. 

"I'll be waiting for you outside. Don't be late." Leorio breathed out, making himself lean back and stare at Kurapika as if to make his point, getting his wallet out and paying for the drinks (making sure to tip the blond generously, of course). He stood up, casting one last glance at the bartender, and started to leave, hands buried in the pockets of his jeans, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks - what about Gon and Killua? They were old enough to leave by themselves obviously, but leaving them without even saying goodbye seemed like a dick move. Leorio's phone buzzed again and he quickly opened it. 

**catboy asf** : go, old man.

Leorio looked up, searching for Gon and Killua again, but to no avail. Nevertheless, he felt relieved that his friends were okay with it and turned back around, finally leaving the bar, the cold night air biting his skin - he should have brought a coat. 

Exactly ten minutes (and Leorio shuddering every time a strong wind gust appeared) later, Kurapika joined him outside, wearing a soft, red sweater, black jeans, and combat boots, clutching a brown coat in his hands and silky hair now styled into a short ponytail with a few golden locks falling out and framing his face - he looked as beautiful in this outfit as he looked in his bartender uniform, Leorio noted. He was pretty sure the blond could look hot in a potato sack.

Leorio's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met, visibly swallowing. 

"Uh, my car's right over there, follow me." He spoke and turned around, feet tapping against the pavement as he led Kurapika to his car, trying not to shudder as he walked.

"Thanks for the tip." Kurapika said and Leorio suddenly felt something warm envelop his shoulders, protecting him from the sharp coldness. He looked down, only to find that it was Kurapika's coat he had been covered with, brown eyes trailing down to the blond, who was standing on his tip-toes to fully reach him, hands gently gripping the piece of clothing so it was properly adjusted on the med student's broad shoulders. Leorio suddenly felt his throat go dry, locking eyes with Kurapika, and something in them made the blond shyly look away, hands falling from his shoulders, most probably blushing again even though the darkness of the night prevented Leorio from seeing his face fully. 

"Thank you, sunshine." Leorio finally spoke, voice hoarse, as they reached the car. 

Leorio silently opened it for Kurapika, and when the blond had sat in the front passenger seat, Leorio closed the door and took his place in the driver's seat. The air was thick and awkwardly uncomfortable as Leorio put his hands on the steering wheel. He looked at Kurapika, who, surprisingly, was already looking at him, pupils dilated and looking right at Leorio's lips with such desire it felt like Leorio could burst into flames. The student swallowed again - why was his throat so goddamn dry?

Leorio Paladiknight had never been a particularly patient person, so maybe it was his impatience that caused him to reach out and grab both sides of Kurapika's perfect face, bringing his lips to his and forcing his tongue past them passionately. It seemed that Kurapika was also impatient, letting out a moan against their lips which Leorio immediately swallowed, the blond swiftly moving to sit on Leorio's lap, not even breaking the kiss as Leorio's big hands clutched the smaller man's hips. Kurapika didn't taste of sweet lavender, Leorio managed to figure out through his lust-filled mess of a brain, he tasted of godly ambrosia. A meal so sinfully delicious, Leorio couldn't get enough of it, groaning and bucking underneath the man, as spit trailed down both of their chins, bodies and minds so utterly interlocked with one another, that pulling away wasn't an option. Oxygen was less important than this. 

Kurapika was the one to finally break the kiss, lips puffy and breath coming in quick, short pants, trailing a finger up and down Leorio's sharp jawline as the taller man latched onto the blond's neck, hand moving from Kurapika's ass to his sweater and moving it out of the way, so he could press open-mouthed kisses on the skin just like he fantasized about doing earlier. 

"Leorio, _oh_! I-I need to tell you something before we continue." Kurapika spoke, voice high-pitched and echoing throughout the car. Leorio just hummed against his neck, allowing him to continue, trying to ignore the way his cock twitched in his pants at the sound of his name leaving Kurapika's lips.

"I'm trans." 

Leorio stopped marking Kurapika's neck and looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"You think that would stop me from making love to you, sunshine?" He asked, pecking the man's lips, and continuing what he was previously doing. Kurapika blinked.

"Well, no, I just thought - _shit, right there -_ that I should let you know beforehand, since, uh, some people aren't comfortable with that." Kurapika explained, holding onto Leorio's shoulders as the student's hands went underneath his sweater and calmly rested against the hot skin of his back.

"Appreciate the gesture sunshine, but ya don't need to worry about it. I'm totally fine with that, just tell me if I make you uncomfortable in any way, that's the last thing I want." Leorio spoke and Kurapika smiled, grabbing his hair and gently tugging Leorio's head up, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Alright. Thank you, darling." Kurapika said after they broke apart, and Leorio smiled a toothy smile at the man, eyebrows raised so high they reached the top of his head.

"So that's what you wanted to call me! I like that a lot, Pika." He victoriously stated, capturing Kurapika's lips once again. Kurapika hummed, smiling into the kiss.

Needless to say, they reached Kurapika's apartment two hours later. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, if you look like leorio dm me!!!


End file.
